Not Quite Ordinary
by o.oFarox.x
Summary: First story ever posted, Be gentle please. Male/Male stuff inside, You've been warned. Magus/Glenn pairing and horribly out of character.
1. Default Chapter

Authors Note: Wee! Ok, I own none of the characters in this story. type. thing. I just borrowed them for a little bit, but I forgot to return them so I had to pay a late fee. Soooo. anyways ill stop rambling and get to the story, I'm just a poor lonely writer. Also this story is going to contain some Male/Male activity, so. I suggest if this sort of thing offends you, don't read it! Now then, * shoves bowl on his head * onward we go!  
  
Magus groaned as the alarm clock rang loudly on the table besides his feather soft bed, awakening him from his slumber and back to the dingy inn that idiot Crono said they would spend the night. A voice next to Magus giggled and he felt a poke in his side "Time to get up!" Glenn said happily, chuckling at how well Magus took early mornings.  
  
"Mmph. Why are we getting up this early again." Magus whined raising his head off his pillow and pushing his blue hair out of his face, "Oh the robot, right." Magus yawned and slipped out of bed, sliding his tunic over his head and fastening his cloak. "I had a weird dream" Magus announced to Glenn and Crono. Magus looked over to Crono eating breakfast in his boxers "Ugh. Put some clothes on you barbarian" Magus said, although he really didn't mind the view of Cronos muscular body.  
  
"And what did you dream about, killing us again?" Crono asked, getting up to put his trousers on while he gave Magus a dark glare.  
  
"No, not this time." Magus said, putting his boots on. "I dreamt we were saving Zeal, and Marle was stupid."  
  
Glenn gave Magus a bewildered look. "But Marle is stupid!"  
  
"She's not stupid!" Crono said hastily, trying to defend her, "She's just-"  
  
"Impaired?" Magus offered. Crono cast him another dark glance before slipping his tunic over his head.  
  
Glenn chuckled and stepped towards the door, fully dressed, "Ready men?" He asked in a military like voice.  
  
"Ready, Sir!" Crono shouted, grinning broadly, while Magus chose to simply roll his eyes and sigh.  
  
"Lets go ladies, we can go pick up Robo from Fiona, I hope everything went okay." Crono said as he walked into the hallway. Magus and Glenn looked at each other and grinned. Glenn slipped into Magus's arms and let him kiss his forehead.  
  
"I guess we better follow him before he falls down the stairs again." Glenn said with a sigh.  
  
Magus cringed as he heard a shriek and something rolling down the stairs. "Too late," He said. "Maybe now we wont have to pay the rent?"  
  
Magus and Glenn gave each other a quick kiss and hurried out the door, trying to act like they didn't know what had happened under Luccas fierce glare.  
  
"You let him go in the hall by himself? He's been alive all of, what, 2 days and you're already trying to kill him again?" she roared, rounding on Magus.  
  
"I didn't do anything, its not my fault the twit can't walk down the stairs without someone holding his hand!" Magus snapped. His dark eyes glittered dangerously as he and Lucca continued to battle verbally, oblivious to the world around them.  
  
"Crono.Crono.. Are you ok?" Marle asked poking him in the ribs. "Wake up and I'll let you have a lick of my lollipop!"  
  
"Mmph.I'm fine.I think," he said as he shakily lifted himself from the floor "That's mine!" Crono grinned and snatched Marles sucker from her hands.  
  
"Crono!" Marle whined, "Come on give it back! Pleeeaase"  
  
"No!" Crono said. With a sigh he gave in and handed the candy to a giggling Marle.  
  
Magus and Glenn looked at the couple on the floor and smiled, lacing their fingers together. Magus leaned over and kissed Glenn on the forehead lightly, his cheeks flushed as he realized all eyes were on them.  
  
"Ok" Lucca said as she wiped her glasses off. "Now that we've all had our mushy little moments can we please get going?"  
  
"She's just mad because the robot isn't here to play with." Glenn whispered in Magus's ear.  
  
"Yeah, those different arm attachments must come in handy." Magus whispered back, his eyes glittering mischievously.  
  
The others stared at them as they collapsed into a fit of giggles. "This is what we get for traveling with Frogs and deranged Wizards." Lucca muttered under her breath as she turned to the door before her fiery temper exploded.  
  
Crono paid the innkeeper at his desk in the next room, which shot him a curious glance as he handed him the money and walked back out of his office to join the others. He couldn't help but grin as he saw Lucca pouting near a tree. "C'mon Lucca," Crono said, " We'll get him back soon"  
  
"Hmph." Lucca snorted and turned her back on them to gaze at the rising sun.  
  
Crono sighed and gathered his friends together so they could start moving, which was a difficult task considering Marle was bouncing around with candy like a hyperactive nine year old and all Magus and Frog wanted to do was suck face and cuddle in the shadows the entire day.  
  
"Why me?" Crono said. He looked at his friends and so-called comrade in arms, and gave an exasperated sigh as he tugged them all back to reality and got them packed and ready to march, "If we're lucky we can reach Fiona's before dark" He announced, shouldering his pack and starting to trudge down the road with the others following him.  
  
"Yeah, we could walk and get there before night," Magus said with a sneer "Or we could ride that big metal thingy over there that flies, called the Epoc, and get there in, oh. 40 seconds."  
  
Cronos face went blank for a second "Oh." He said and started to walk towards the craft, blushing slightly.  
  
Lucca gave a hoot and jumped in the drivers seat, "Climb on in, you're safe with me at the wheel!" she screeched, bouncing up and down slightly in her drivers seat while she fastened her seatbelt.  
  
Magus and Frog looked at each other and pulled Marle into the device. They pushed Marle into a nice, warm Hug-Me jacket for the remainder of the ride so she wouldn't fall out like last time. 


	2. Names are like a sea of pasta

Marle struggled furiously as the Epoc landed in a small, tranquil clearing near Fiona's sanctuary, or rather crashed due to Luccas unsteady hand and poor driving skills. Lucca stood up shakily and hopped out of the craft, "See! See! I told you we'd get here, I told you that you was safe with me!" she said.  
  
Magus opened his eyes slowly and looked around making insure that indeed they were still on earth and not passing on to the other life. "Oh my god, my spine," he said, clutching at his back as he climbed out of his seat and onto the ground uneasily.  
  
"Don't be so harsh on Lucca," Crono said, scolding Magus. "I'm sure she did her best at getting us here. relatively safe" he said, pausing for a moment to find the right words when he noticed the large cut on his palm. "Besides, we don't even know how to drive the Epoc, so we shouldn't complain."  
  
"I'd still do a better job than she does," Magus muttered. "We might not get to the destination alive but at least it would be a painless death."  
  
"Let me out of here. NOW!" Marle screamed, wiggling around on the floor in her straight jacket. " I'm the PRINCESS, you CAN'T treat me like THIS!" she screeched, jerking violently around as Crono bent to pick her up, a small stream of spittle dribbling from her mouth. Glenn decided it would be for the best to get out of his seat before Marle was untied, seeing as he helped strap her in and wanting to keep his limbs intact.  
  
"Well. At least we're all here right? .Right?" Glenn said, faltering at Magus's face. "Ah. erm.. yeah." He muttered and looked at the ground dejectedly.  
  
"Speaking of here, where's Ayla?" Crono asked. "Did you leave her at the Inn again Lucca?"  
  
"No!" Lucca said giving Crono one of her patented death glares. She smirked as he winced at the look and continued. "She slept in the trunk of the Epoc instead of the Inn, remember? She was probably frightened by Magus's singing."  
  
"Oh god, Is she alive?" Crono shrieked and ran over to the trunk and opened it. He turned back with Ayla in his arms, laying her softly on the ground. "Ayla. Ayla? . AYLA!" He screamed kicking her.  
  
"Ayla up!" She said and bounced to her feet, ready for action. "Where bad man? Ayla hit bad man!"  
  
"There's no bad men here Ayla, go play with Lucca." Crono said and turned back to remove the straps from Marle before she injured herself thrashing about on the hard ground.  
  
Magus and Glenn shrunk into the edge of the forest as Crono ran from a raging Marle screaming about how royalty should be treated. Glenn honestly pitied the poor spike headed boy while watching Marle unleash her rage on her hapless victim. Magus simply watched in horror as she beat him to the ground in her bloodlust.  
  
Several hours later, finally packed, loaded, and ready, the gang begins the short trek to Fiona's sanctuary to recover Robo, where they had left their mechanical companion in the past. Robo was selected because, they reasoned, he could survive time with only rust. and maybe short outs. Or he could go insane and kill Fiona and the entire village, but they figured it would be much safer to blame it on a machine than one of their own fellow humans.  
  
Crono winced as he felt the livid bruise on his forehead and gave a frown in Marles direction.  
  
"How much longer?" Lucca asked, wiping sweat from her forehead. She panted heavily and sat down on a nearby rock.  
  
"By this map we should have already been there." Crono said. He gazed at the map for a moment and shook his head. "It doesn't make sense!"  
  
"Let me see." Magus said and landed beside Crono, snatching the map from him and floating back over to Lucca and Glenn. "Well," He said, looking over the map and puffing himself up slightly, "It's no wonder we're not there, it's a tour map of Gaurdia Castle." Magus gave Crono a withering glare and threw the map down, setting it afire with a flick of his wrist.  
  
"Erm.Guys?" Marle said, tapping Crono's shoulder.  
  
"Well it's not my fault! Lucca's the one who packed the map." He muttered.  
  
"Erm.Crono?"  
  
"I was in a hurry, there's thousands of maps at my house, besides, you should at least know if we're going the right way, Crono, or was you lying when you bragged about how you traveled through these mountains to Marle?"  
  
"Well, you see, um."  
  
"Crono!" Marle screamed, right in Crono's ear.  
  
"Wh-what?" Crono said, wincing and covering his ear.  
  
"If you all would have shut up arguing for a moment you might notice that Fiona's house is right THERE! Marle said, twitching slightly.  
  
"Where?" Magus asked, folding his arms in disbelief  
  
"There!" She said gesturing to a barely visible house to their right, obscured by a patch of bushes conveniently placed in the way.  
  
"Ayla kill!" Ayla announced and bounced towards the house happily, and almost made it if Lucca hadn't grabbed the tail on her skins and used her doggy whistle to get Ayla under control.  
  
Crono sighed and shook his head. "Lets go then, maybe she can give me something for my bruise.and my ear." Crono shot Marle another dark glare  
  
"Don't forget Lucca's little iron man." Magus said with a sneer.  
  
"Nifty arm attachments!" Glenn said with a grin.  
  
Crono rolled his eyes and dragged his friends towards the house, including the giggling lovers. 


End file.
